Ironic
by Suk-fong
Summary: I think I was the only one of us to really, know that what was going on would be so…vital to our lives ahead. Or our deaths. Ironic, isn’t it? Me, the useless one in battle,saw it. All of them, they thought they were playing the game. But really…the game


**Hey!!!! School starts on Tuesday. Sadness... Oh well. i've got a pretty good sechduale. French, geo, Math then buisness. Natalie and I have buisness together so ya know...**

**I don't know when I'll update A LIFE ONCE LIVED, but I will. **

**Also had fun at camp. But this story is dedicated to my very good friend Andrea. It's a songfic/musing/drabble. Reviewing is loving people. **

**Sunday September 9 9:30 AM/3:00 PM second season!!!! Review!!!!**

**"Ironic"**

I always found life…colorful. I think I was the only one of us to really, know that what was going on would be so…vital to our lives ahead. Or our deaths. Ironic, isn't it? Me, the useless one, blessed only be dashing good lucks and uncanny sense of style.

Not Jay, the golden boy, the leader. The one everyone turned to when there was trouble. Or Theresa the seer. She could the future but in a box. Odie came up with solutions but he couldn't solve the problem. Herry…Herry didn't understand it. Neither did Atlanta. Archie did. Kind of. He saw the game but he didn't.

All of them, they thought they were playing the game. But really…the game was playing them.

_An old man turned ninety-eight_

I saw it. Straight from the beginning. We were blessed with these gifts…or cursed. It depended who you talked to. They stole us away from our parents, and our SAFE lives and placed us into lives that constantly put us in peril. They told us it was for our protection, but we were supposed to protect them.

_  
He won the lottery and died the next day_

You can argue that we weren't cursed. But I'm just saying the facts. They take seven innocent kids from our teenage years, where we're really suppose to come into our own and learn how to live.

We got powers… but no life.

_  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay_

When we defeat Cronus, can we really go back to society?

No. We can't. We've been thrown into this war, with Gods, and creatures and monsters. Stopping an invasion before breakfast has become the norm.

When the norm used to be press the snooze button five times.

_  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late_

They say we're not prisoners. That Athena, the goddess of war, is only for our safety. We can leave any time that we want.

But we can't.

The seven of us have blended. We have become a family. Leaving would weaken us and get people killed. And we can't all leave. Someone, probably Jay, would have a guilt trip.

_  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think_

Ironic. The Gods have sent seven kids to their death, knowingly. They say we're suppose to save the world. But everyone who tries to save the world dies…or looses what they love. And we'd have the guilt trip when they're the ones who do this.

_  
It's like rain on your wedding day_

Maybe this will pan out when everyone's old. And most of us are dead.

But when you're dead and having someone say 'Sorry for killing you' doesn't really do anything.

_  
It's a free ride when you've already paid_

Those Zombie movies I love, I find I see the connection between our lives and the movie. The Zombies were dead, innocent, just wanting to stay dead, but the Zombie Lord or whoever commands them to fight for him. When the Zombie Lord is quiet capable of kicking the heroes ass, himself.

_  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take_

My mother always said 'Keep a pair of spare underwear with you at all times'. True I was four at the time she said it, and never really took it. But…it's come true numerous amounts of time. But not because I forgot to go to the washroom or anything; no, it's more like the countless amounts of huge terrifying monsters I meet.

_  
Who would've thought... it figures  
_

Hindsight is twenty-twenty, and a bitch.

Ironic that the Seer, who can see all possible outcomes, still doesn't see the most obvious one. And she plays the "Maybes" and "Should haves" and "Could have beens" game.

_  
Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly_

It's like Archie falling for Atlanta a girl who lives in the water. And he's terrified of it. And that his secret will come out that he's head over heels for her.

_  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye_

You can't say it's a crush. No Theresa's read his mind. He's set on having her as his wife. He truly loves her. And he's taken every risk to let her know, without letting her know.

_  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight_

Jay and Theresa are in love with each other and they know it. But he's too afraid. He asks 'What if Cronus…?' 'She could get…" and all other stuff.

Theresa is ready, she knows the danger, and she doesn't care.

She's usually the cautious one; he will do whatever to reach his goals.

_  
And as the plane crashed down he thought_

Maybe it'll be like a movie. When all hell breaks loose Jay will finally except he needs Theresa. Archie will tell Atlanta he loves her, and she'll say she's always loved him.

All of them will promise to pledge their lives to the other. And then Cronus will kill them.

_  
"Well isn't this nice..."_

They say happy endings are only in literature.

Have people read Shakespeare? Everyone dies. At least he didn't write sequels. And Greek Mythology…well not really mythology, but real life. There's no happy ending there.

No it's full of incest, lies, betrayal, and death.

And they preach to us about peace, and love, and loyalty.

_  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think_

They say you can't change who you are. So what gives? How can we trust immortal Gods that can blow you to pieces with just a thought? More importantly, how can we trust ourselves?

_  
It's like rain on your wedding day_

No one gets it but me.

Archie can get it sometimes. But not enough. When he looks at the sky with a kinda angry, lost expression I know he sees something, But then he looks at Atlanta and forgets.

He'd rather die then loose her.

_  
It's a free ride when you've already paid_

Games. Everyone plays games, and everyone thinks they're in control. But no ever realizes that the game is playing them.

_  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take_

Father told me never to trust people stronger, richer, smarter or more powerful then me. I took it with a grain of salt.

_  
Who would've thought... it figures_

Father was talking about business, but that advice works with the Gods.

This isn't what I wanted for my life. But who am I to say what life is suppose to be like?

It's like trying to capture wind with your bare hands. Impossible, but that doesn't stop you from trying.

_  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right_

Sometimes, when we've destroyed the monster there's a moment of peace. We won.

_  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when_

But it's never THAT easy is it? No the Gods of Irony always need to have a say.

_  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up_

And then the monster comes back to life. Or grows another head or has a snake for a tail.

_  
In your face_

It can never be easy. And they just smirk. They have all the answers but they won't give them to us.


End file.
